


Identical Identity

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't like meeting the youngest member of the Wayfinder trio. He and Naminé have a discussion about identity, and love too. A short oneshot, approx. 550 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago, because I wondered what Roxas would think if he met Ventus. I think he'd be pretty upset, and the only one I could see really being able to comfort him was Naminé--someone like himself. I saved it for today especially, even if it is a bit on the short side. Happy RokuNami Day!

“Roxas?” a quiet voice murmured.

Roxas looked up at the sound of his name. “Hey Naminé,” he said in an equally quiet voice, turning his head back to the town below the clock tower.

“I knew you would be here,” she said, sitting next to him.

“You seem to know everything,” he mumbled, now staring at his hands.

She smiled and shook her head, placing a tiny white hand on his leg. “One more thing that I know is that you didn’t like Ventus very much.”

“Why should I?” he snapped. “He’s a gullible idiot and still acts like a baby even though he’s an adult!”

Naminé was silent, taking his outburst in stride. “And what else?”

“And he holds his keyblade in the weirdest way and he’s always so cheerful like Sora and we don’t need TWO of Sora.”

He felt her inch closer, pressing her right side against his left, wrapping an arm around him. “What is it that _really_ upsets you, Roxas?” she asked in a soft voice, not saying anything about what Sora or Ventus had been through.

His anger and frustration evaporated. Of course she would see through everything. “He looks just like me. Not even my appearance is mine.” Roxas’s body shook as he tried not to let his emotions show and failed.

Naminé laid her head on his shoulder. “Tell me more.”

“Is anything mine, Naminé? I’m Sora’s Nobody, my keyblades aren’t mine, my face is from Ventus… Do _I_ love you or is it Sora loving Kairi? Isn’t anything mine?”

She was silent for so long Roxas wasn’t sure she had listened. Just when he was going to say forget it, she spoke. “Your feelings, your memories, your life experiences, those are all yours. No, Roxas, listen to me,” she insisted when he opened his mouth. “Your emotions are reactions to what you experience. Even if Sora and Kairi do love each other, you loving me is all on your own.”

“Yes, but—”

“Remember what I said, about how you were never supposed to exist? It’s really no surprise that you came out looking like Ventus, because his heart was hiding in Sora’s. Consider it this way; you look like who you can consider a relative.”

Roxas frowned and leaned his head against hers. “So I’m just being stupid?”

“No, Roxas, you’re not. I think it’s perfectly normal. But I believe you are you. How do you think identical twins feel? Not everything about you is unique, but that’s okay Roxas. The only differences between Kairi and me are our hair and our clothes.”

“You two are completely different,” he scoffed. “You’re quiet and gentle and she’s really playful and sassy.”

“Ah, but you and Ventus and Sora are all very different. You are serious where they are cheerful, and you work first, play later, when it takes a while for Sora to buckle down and work.”

A genuine smile came to his face. “I see what you’re saying.”

She smiled back. “Good. I had hoped you would.”

“You’re too nice, Naminé.” But he appreciated it. “Somehow you always manage to make me feel better.”

“I try,” she said, ducking her head, although her smile was happy, as if it pleased her that he thought that way. “It’s because I love you Roxas.”

He felt very warm to hear that.


End file.
